AF Writing Prompt
by CherryBerryB
Summary: This is a writing prompt. I want to see what people will make out of this.   IMPORTANT: IF YOU SKIP A/Ns PLEASE READ THE LAST PARAGRAPHS  not necessarily excluding the brackets


IMPORTANT: FOR ALL OF YOU WHO SKIPAUTHORS NOTES, PLEASE READ THE LAST PARAGRAPH WHEN YOU ARE DONE (NOT THE BRACKETS)

**Hello Artemis Fowl fans! My name is CherryBerryB (as you can probably tell) and I am new to AF fanfiction! Well, semi-new. I have been scouting out these woods for a couple weeks.**

**Now, just to clarify, THIS IS A WRITING PROMPT! I WILL NOT CONTINUE THIS! That is all :)**

**Disclaimer: I am sorry to say it, but all I've got to show for Artemis Fowl is the series. I am unfortunately not the author.**

Artemis opened his eyes to see himself. It seemed strange; he looked calm, relaxed even. But then he felt a niggling in his gut. Something was amiss…

_Wait, I don't have mirrors on my ceiling…!_

Then a grinning man came into his vision, shattering his tranquility. The man looked happy to see Artemis awake, almost joyful.

"Ah, the boy genius awakens. It's marvelous, really, what the wonders of tiletamine can do. Of course, we had to give you a mild sedative, as well. Couldn't have you waking up that big burly bodyguard of yours, now could we?" The man spoke in a deep English accent and a smile.

Still foggy from the sedative, it took a little longer for Artemis' brain to comprehend what the Englishman was saying. At realization, Artemis tried to nudge his body away from this strange individual. But after a few seconds of this, he widened his eyes, then narrowed them at the seemingly charismatic human in front of him.

The man chuckled. "You know, that look isn't nearly as effective when you can't do or say anything. And even so, you're not very intimidating when you don't have the power to back your threats up."

That was when the young mud genius grasped the severity of the situation. He couldn't move, or talk, Butler didn't or doesn't know that he's gone (for he had no clock to tell the time with), and he was still a little woozy from the sedative.

_Most likely proprofol or he might have even put __eszopiclone__ in my food at that restaurant…focus!_

"Now," said the unnamed sir as his face lost all traces of mirth. "Down to business.

"You, my dear Artemis, are a troublesome lad. Apparent criminal mastermind gone good, eh? I'm not so sure. But that is none of my business. The trouble with _you_ is that _you _have something that I want, and I will do anything it takes to get it. Just as you had, and may still if I have not misjudged the likes of your character."

Artemis' eyes were searching. _What does he want? Gold? Technology? Some sort of criminal plan?_

"Still haven't figured it out yet? A little smazy, are you? Well, it's information, my boy! Information makes the world go 'round and the informed productive! You of all people should know that."

Artemis' look spit venom. _And how do you suppose I give you information when I cannot even make a sound?_

"Yes, yes. I know you can't speak at the moment. Which is why until you can, I will be giving you a little, eh, incentive,"Artemis could only imagine what that 'incentive' might accumulate to.

"Oh, and Arty? You might want to be thinking about ways to help me exploit those little fairy friends of yours."

**So, how'd I do? Did I evoke any tortuous feelings inside of you? Hope so :)**

**I have a confession to make. First of all, are there any Criminal Minds/Artemis Fowl hybrids out there? Or am I the only one? Because if there is, I stole the tiletamine from "No Way Out" in Season Two, even though Frank used ketamine instead.**

**Again, I AM NOT GOING TO CONTINUE THIS! I would like you to finish it for me, and please tell me the names of these stories so I can read and enjoy them. I promise to R&R! Also, if it's not too much to ask, I'd like you to just put a tribute saying you got the idea from this story, especially if you are using it as a chapter/prologue. Thanx much ;)**

**(BTW-I gave a little present to all those authors who want to finish this. YOU CAN DESCRIBE THE EVIL MAN! YAY!)**


End file.
